April Showers
by exbo
Summary: After a bizarre encounter in the middle of the night, Tsuna becomes confused by Hibari and his own feelings. Can Hibari make it up? 1827, 10YL characters, M for sex and a touch of blood. Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Reborn! nor the characters and I have no desire to. **

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time if you find anything in the smut scenes a bit humorous. IF you happen to notice anything (which, is all done intentionally) please note, I am merely poking fun at yaoi smex moments (sorry, I forgot this was supposed to be a serious fic – which it is). Oh how they make me giggle! Also, take in mind, I don't really like 1827…which made this fic…rather painful to write at moments. But it is all done with good intentions, I guarantee. **

**Oh yes…all ten-years-later characters. The dream is all in italics…you'll know what I mean when you read it. AND there is smut…and some gore. So don't say I didn't warn ya! **

**Play nice, kiddies!**

**Thanks, Meg, for reading and giving me your two-cents ahead of time. ;) I felt all warm and fuzzy inside when I got your reply.**

**AND thanks sooo much, Alicia, for the lovely editing! **

***For my sis…Mckenzie…whose birthday was months ago. Happy belated birthday. : )**

**I know how much you love this pairing.

* * *

**

**April Showers**

_The pale moon cast shadows in the grey room. Not much was visible, and from what Tsuna could tell, his sleeping corridor remained peaceful and only to himself. Foreboding shadows crawled up the edge of his bed, juxtaposing against the pouring light from the moon. True, the bedroom was not pitch black as some prefer. The moon gave a grayish tint that comforted him through the night. But the quick turn of the doorknob disrupted the mood of his sanctity, and the harsh sound of the twist of the knob – a cacophony – disrupted the quiet in the air. _

_The wooden door opened with a creaking sound, and a tall dark silhouette emerged. It walked with fluidity towards the bed, and crawled on it with an odd sort of awareness and gentility. The outline crept towards Tsuna and touched his arms with a cold hand. The smaller one, too frightened to move or even close his eyes, held his breath and tensed up. _

_The dark figure leaned in closer. A slender hand slipped its way into the collar of the satin button-down shirt, preparing to make contact with the heated flesh. The smooth fingers touched the soft skin, sending chills down the mafia boss's spine. The ominous silhouette proceeded by snaking an arm around his prey's waist and pulling him closer, back off of the bed, forcing a whispered gasp from the smaller boy's lips. _

"_Who are you?" Tsuna finally spoke up, his voice shaking, and he had to exhale his held breath – the presence still unknown. _

_The mystery man replied with a sudden kiss, forcing his tongue into the mouth, slipping in and out – teasing, dominating, and devouring him all at the same time.__ The man broke the kiss, while the hand occupied at the boy's shirt collar slithered downward and groped at the boy's thigh, and the other hand tugged him closer at the waist, so that they were practically face to face. _

_The boy now had eye contact with the mystery man, and realized by the dark slanted eyes, it was none other than Hibari Kyoya. _

_He was pulled even nearer with a vicious tug, causing their bodies to be squeezed together so tightly that they could practically feel one another's heart beat against their own. This made the air feel thicker and hotter, creating a nervous feeling in the smaller one's stomach. He rested his head on Hibari's shoulder, closing his eyes and mouth and inhaling through his nose. Hibari had such a peculiar scent. Like the scent of the pine – fresh, clean mountain air; a strong gusting kind of air that was invigorating and seemed to blow through anything, immediately giving it a new spirit and life. This unique redolence excited the mafia boss all the more, making his anticipation grow and grow, building up within him, nearly driving him crazy. _

_He would never believe Hibari would be able to entice him like he was doing now. But for once, Tsuna actually really wanted to be loved, to feel another's body cause friction against his own – to feel another's warmth._

If this is a dream_, he thought, _I never want to wake up…

_Hibari broke the thought by pulling open Tsuna's shirt, exposing his chest and shoulders to the cold air, and rested him back down onto the bed. Tsuna never felt so vulnerable, so defenseless, but he was somewhat fond of the feeling. Completely open to Hibari…_

Why do I trust him?

_Hibari's hands came down slightly to the left of Tsuna's chest. A horrible sickening feeling conquered his heart, as Hibari's fingernails began tearing at the flesh. The nails dug deeper into the skin, the tender tissue turning bright red, flaming up. To Tsuna's dismay, though, he felt no pain – it didn't hurt at all. His entire body felt numb and devoid of the situation, while his eyes were hypnotized by Hibari's intent face. As Hibari's hands tunneled further within Tsuna, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure, as if all the pain was replaced with a numb bliss. He felt confusion, helplessness, and fear from Hibari's violent behavior, but the emotions seemed to blend together and thrill him. _

_The red oozing substance spread and smeared on the small chest as the wound was getting bigger and bigger. Hibari traveled inward deeper and deeper until the hands met its' destination – the heart. The heart beat so rapidly, like a bird; it was so easy to crush and squeeze – to destroy, but that was not what Hibari intended. He gripped the organ with a firm hand, and pulled upward, causing the arteries and veins to tear and stretch on the journey skyward. The heart still beating in Hibari's hand, and the cold apathetic expression still plastered on his face. _

_Tsuna lay there, like a wilted flower, just barely alive. Only alive enough to find beauty in the moment. _

Surely it's only a dream…

_Hibari raised the heart to his face. He stared at it a moment; the blood spilling onto his arm like some never-ending river. Then something strange occurred – a smile? For once the cloud guardian appeared satisfied. Tsuna brightened, just barely parting his lips, forming a smile in return. Hibari opened his mouth wide (the smile now gone) and placed the heart in his mouth. His lips were smeared with the dark red blood as he was consuming the organ. He devoured it quickly – quickly enough to watch Tsuna's last seconds alive._

_The brunette shuddered and exhaled one large breath. Tears slid down the side of his face, while his vision clouded. Hibari remained motionless, while Tsuna was left soaking in his own blood. It was so grotesque – the scheme of it all. Tsuna's eyes began slowly closing. He had trouble fathoming the moment, yet was caught in the rapture, the ecstasy he found in it. _

Don't die.

"_Just sleep…" Hibari lulled the words as if he were soothing a child._

_Tsuna's eyes shut completely – his mouth open, chest open. He was floating in some sort of space, some sort of heaven. He had been unashamed, valiant, but also quiet; now he was ready to leave everything behind…ready to hide. The numbness engulfed him._

_Then there was only darkness._

* * *

Thick sheets ruffled and shifted as Tsuna jolted upward, gasping for breath. His face was wet with tears, and his heart was beating frantically. He clutched protectively at his chest, as if the sharp pain would disappear. He then exhaled and fell down on his side on the soft bed. He pulled the covers over his face, closed his eyes, and calmed himself.

_It was only a dream, _he thought, _only a dream…

* * *

_

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

The grandfather clock located in the nearby corner never seemed to shut up. Hours felt like centuries as Tsuna lay in bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. The clock stroke two…

_Only two?! _The boy thought in disbelief.

He sighed reluctantly and closed his eyes. The constant, undying rhythm of the clock annoyed the young man, as if it were humming some sort of annoying tune. His mind then drifted away from the clock to the further recesses of his mind, hoping to find some salvation in happy thoughts…But the only thoughts coming to mind were that of the bizarre and rather disturbing dream.

_Why? _He thought. _Why Hibari…why did he do that? _

Tsuna almost felt silly by how distracted he was by the dream. After all, it was only a dream…He tried to reflect on other things, but his thoughts always jumped back to the vision – Hibari extracting his heart. Why wouldn't it get out of his head? He gazed through the open window at the lonely moon. It seemed to hypnotize him with its brilliant light, disorienting and abstracting his thoughts all the more. His head itched with thoughts of the cloud guardian. His lips tingled with the memory of his presence…It had felt so real. For once he actually felt enticed. His heart fluttered and his face blushed at the mere idea of Hibari. He could see the haunting image engraved in the pale moon.

_What is this feeling?_

Then, suddenly, the twist of the knob. Tsuna felt himself sink as the feeling of déjà vu encompassed him. He experienced fear and anticipation all at once, as the door opened, revealing a tall figure lingering in the doorway. Tsuna pulled the white sheets over his head, in hopes of hiding himself. His breathing became labored and frantic.

_Is it Hibari?_

The room was so quiet that Tsuna could hear soft footsteps approaching his bed. The door swung shut, and Tsuna jolted and squeaked at the sound of the disturbance. The presence stood at the side of the bed where Tsuna lay, and it had so much impact that he could almost hear its breathing.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the words cut through the air like the tone of a high-pitched note on an instrument, although the pitch was quite low.

_I know that voice…Its Hibari…_Tsuna thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat and became somewhat frantic when he didn't know what to do.

"I know you're awake," the voice spoke with the all too familiar coldness.

_Yes, it is Hibari, after all…_

The thin sheet protecting Tsuna from the coldness was pulled away roughly and with force, causing an explosion of chills to scatter all over his body. He winced with his eyes shut and moved his face to the side, in an attempt to hide his face. He couldn't stand the cold, detached air much longer and unconsciously his arms quickly and robotically flung over his face, acting as some sort of shield.

Without a moment's rest, though, two hands snatched Tsuna's wrists and pinned him to the bed. The entire bed shifted, as Hibari's weight was added and pushed downward on Tsuna. The mafia boss was no longer as cold, but the feeling of having another's weight pinning him down was uncomfortable. Hibari's lips then slammed into Tsuna's, and the powerful tongue quickly glided over the grooves of his teeth and probed every corner of his mouth, leaving a mess of sweet saliva roll from his mouth and down his neck. The tongue roamed the landscape of Tsuna's mouth roughly and as if it were searching for something, but the tight grip on Tsuna's wrist never loosened.

Hibari pulled away for a moment, and then began grazing on Tsuna's neck, leaving tiny bite marks as the only evidence.

Mercilessly, Hibari ripped open the button down shirt Tsuna was wearing and gazed at the pale, exposed flesh underneath him. He averted his rather intense gaze towards Tsuna's. Tsuna stared empty and confused, upward, at Hibari's own apathetic eyes.

_What is really going on?_

Hibari then broke the trance and hastily removed all his clothing, while the moonbeams shown radiantly on his skin, making him look ghostly pale. Tsuna, meanwhile, stared upwardly at Hibari's face, a blush developing on his cheeks and his eyes narrowing when he looked at Hibari's naked body.

Hibari quickly pulled off Tsuna's pants and underwear – the two were now naked head to toe. He spread his legs so Hibari could find a comfortable position for movement.

Tsuna felt an odd, yet pleasurable tension arousing, and something hard was nudging against his inner thigh. Then, a peculiar wetness was lightly dripping down his legs, and he noticed Hibari's manhood half-erect. Precum dripped from Hibari's erection and his own, while the young men stared at one another.

Tsuna's hands were comfortably placed on the sides of his head, and Hibari leaned over and planted flowery kisses along Tsuna's chest, slowly moving southward to a more delicate area. Here, Hibari paid all attention to one of Tsuna's nipples. He nibbled at it and pushed his tongue on it with brutal force, hardening it. He showed the same care to the other.

Tsuna's erection became larger and stronger from all the attention he was getting from Hibari. Hibari's penis was now fully erect and gently pushing against the sensitive area between Tsuna's thighs.

The brunette's chest felt heavy and anxious, in need of climax. He had trouble realizing what was really going on, but he gazed at Hibari heavy lidded throughout, with belief in his heart that Hibari loved him…

_This feeling…it is love…?_

Ashamedly, he turned his face to the right and closed his eyes as if wincing from some unbearable pain.

"This is too much…too fast…too early…" Tsuna slowly uttered.

Hibari grasped Tsuna's chin and tilted his face straight-forward. He sealed his lips against the smaller one's roughly tangling them in a long passionate kiss. His free hand worked Tsuna's erection, stroking upward on the shaft and pressing tenderly at the tip. Hibari broke away from the kiss and wetted two free fingers.

Tsuna felt frightened and nervous when he witnessed this, and he gulped at the thought of what was about to happen.

Without further ado, Hibari slipped the two saliva-covered fingers into Tsuna's entrance.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock from the feeling and a long moan escaped his lips as Hibari slid in and out, now adding a third finger.

"Nngh…this is what people do…when they love each other…mmm…do you love me?" Tsuna was left wanting more, when he did not receive a response. He was ready to make a commitment with Hibari, feeling some kind of false love produced from the rapture of their sexual content. The feeling, the love, was an impulse and quick, but Tsuna felt that if Hibari took his virginity it would truly mean he loved him. Tsuna anticipated an answer, but was left with silence.

_Say yes, goddamn you, and let us be on with it!_

"I cannot give you love, if I do not posses it." A simple reply. The usual apathetic stare.

Tsuna felt his gut wrench, and feared he just might shrivel from humiliation.

Meanwhile, Hibari continued going in for it, his organ now full and prepared for penetration.

He took his fingers out of Tsuna's aperture, admiring how deliciously open he was and dipped his tongue in, tracing the entry, basking in his orgasm as Tsuna unwillingly took part in moaning and whimpering sweet sounds that made Hibari purr for more.

A pale hand slid up Tsuna's back, as Hibari prepared himself to enter the mafia boss. Tsuna's back arched in reaction and his thighs spread wider. His hands flew towards his eyes and covered them in a frightened way – a child hoping the monster wouldn't see him if he didn't see the monster.

"No…no…no!" He groaned as his eyes swelled and tears fell like rain.

_And this…_

Hibari quickly coated his penis with his saliva and slid inside Tsuna. He slid all the way in, nudging against the boy's prostate, whimpers from the one underneath him each time this ensued. He pulled back out at the tip, then pushed inside again feeling the opening become tenser and tightening.

…_this is but a dream…_

Hibari's breathing became louder as he felt the lust to penetrate Tsuna harder and deeper. He thrust in and pulled out, faster each time, nudging against his victim's prostate. His length felt so warm and hard within Tsuna, and the tighter Tsuna became the more desire Hibari felt for the boss. He wished to penetrate the boy for hours on end, to display control over someone who was supposedly his leader.

…_yet again. But this dream…_

Tsuna felt too frightened and shocked to say anything or to put up a fight. Tears continued their paths down the curves of his face while his hands hid his eyes in shame.

Then finally, Hibari penetrated him to the deepest extent, brushed past the prostate with full force, stretching the poor boy mercilessly, burning his entrance with pleasure and pain like rubber burning the naked skin. He ejaculated all too soon for Tsuna – an explosion within in the boy. The white liquid streamed as Hibari pulled out, filling the opening with the creamy fluid, ready to mark his territory with the pearl semen. Now all the way out, his semen flowed onto Tsuna's thighs and across his exposed chest and stomach and face.

Tsuna screamed and choked on his sobs.

…_you shall never wake from._

His own penis ejaculated and left a pearl necklace in effect, whilst Hibari fingered the tip of Tsuna's cock feeling the liquid stream between his fingers.

Tsuna shifted onto his side and crumpled onto the bed as Hibari's hand pulled out from in between Tsuna's thighs.

"Why?" the word was forced and painful, like from a dying person.

Hibari made his way off the bed and gripped the white sheet left at Tsuna's feet.

"Because…you are weak," and with his cruel words he flung the sheet straight out into the air, where it fell gracefully over Tsuna's body. Hibari's grim expression made him look like he was covering a dead body.

And with that, he left.

* * *

Tsuna was a withered flower, slowing dying beneath the sheets.

The memory was raw in his mind, yet it was something he couldn't seem to grasp.

He didn't know whether he should loathe Hibari, fear Hibari, love Hibari.

_Because…you are weak._

His voice jeered in his mind.

The taste of confusion lingered on Tsuna's tongue…and after the night's events and dawn soon to peek an eye through the open window, he didn't know exactly what he would do when it was time to get up and confront the other guardians.

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's voice rang outside the wooden door, "Please come out; you can't stay cooped up forever!"

Tsuna groaned and threw a pillow at the door.

Gokudera trudged from the door with the feeling of reject.

_I know he means well, but I definitely need time to myself._

The weather that day was as gloomy as ever. Constant showers kept Tsuna and his guardians inside – sheltered from the predictable April weather. Rain, rain, and more rain.

Would the rain ever stop? Would this confusion ever stop?

Tsuna felt undying shame from the previous night. How would he be able to face Hibari later?

Suddenly, he felt the impulse to walk out into the rain. To let it cleanse him, and wash away the dreadful memory of Hibari.

He peered through the glass door leading to the balcony attached to his room.

The rain pattered loudly on the roof and slid down the windows painting a clear crystal image like a cobweb on the glass.

Tsuna ambled out of bed and slowly made his way towards the translucent door. He slid it open, then entered the stony landscape of the balcony and became covered by the torrent of rain. He inhaled sharply from the coldness then shuddered and walked towards the railing. He rested a hand on the stone and gazed upon the area below him. The grass below was barren, and void of any exotic color. It was just green. Plain old green.

_When will this damn rain stop? When will some flowers bloom?_

Tsuna tilted his head back towards the sky with thoughts of Hibari.

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

His eyes closed, and Tsuna seemed to drift off into nothingness as the rain poured relentlessly upon him, soaking his clothes, and clinging to his hair.

He felt a presence behind him, but didn't care. The chill rain was rejuvenating and Tsuna's spirits felt recalled to life.

Then a hand in his hair. And another hand slid down the back of his arm and swung him round. Now the hand rested on the curve of his back, and lips sealed over his own. Tsuna was face-to-face with none other than Hibari.

He knew it was him, but there was something different about the mouth, the tongue, the hands – a good kind of different.

The rain fell over both of them, cleansed both of them, and started them afresh – as if it was Hibari's way of asking for forgiveness.

Their tongues glided over the other in a passionate kiss two reunited lovers make.

Tsuna pulled away a bit embarrassed and looked towards the ground. Hibari needn't say anything…it was a moment where Tsuna could tell…Hibari had changed. Just like in dreams…sometimes we know things without them ever having to be explained.

He looked sheepishly into Hibari's eyes, his chin aimed down and his mouth slightly parted. Hibari's eyes shone from both life and wetness. Yet Tsuna couldn't tell whether the water on his cheeks was from the rain or his tears.

It was as if Hibari was explaining: There are some things I will never have the strength to say…just remember…actions speak louder than words.

A moment in which he simply knew.

Words were not necessary.

Words can't even describe the feeling.

What would words prove?

Together, Hibari and Tsuna walked back into the bedroom, Hibari's arm placed protectively around Tsuna's waist.

Water dripped from the locks of their hair as Hibari gently laid Tsuna on the bed, ready to prove his theory.

And so they kissed again…the way lovers do.

* * *

Later the following morning, Tsuna woke alone in his bed. Hibari had left early for who-knows-what, but Tsuna was for certain it wasn't without reason.

He was prepared to explain to the others his sudden moodiness and what had gone on with Hibari. And with the first day of May being as dark as ever, everyone was sure to be down in the dumps.

Then again…the bouquet of flowers outside his door might brighten up the mood.

**Bring May Flowers**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry if the beginning was a bit slow. I was originally writing this fic because my sister was paying me for every thousand words, so I was really trying to draw it out. Anyways with her birthday being May 1****st**** (just around the corner then) I decided it would save me money if I simply wrote the fic for her b-day gift. Free of charge of course. Well, I hope ya liked it sis! ;) Sorry it's been over a month. **

**And I hope everyone else who read this liked it! Honestly, I fell in love with the idea I had at first, which was much simpler, and it eventually branched out into this, which I love a lot more. I hope Hibari wasn't too bipolar for ya! ;)**

**Anyway, please review. I'd really like to know what you people have to say…is it mediocre? abstract good? completely fucked up and bizarre? the best shit you've ever read? Please tell me~! I'll love ya, even if ya hate it! ;)**

**But in all honesty, I was really nervous about posting this…There are parts that I am unhappy with but are somewhat unchangeable. And I'm not sure what you readers will think of it. So please be gentle with any critiques you might have. ^^;**


End file.
